Osaka no Summer
by Rizu NateMe
Summary: Liburan musim panas telah tiba. Osaka rupanya akan menjadi tujuan wisata Yuuta. Namun, saat Ia hendak mengajak saudara kembarnya, Ia merasa Yuuki sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ajakannya. Haruskah Yuuta membatalkan saja atau pergi bersama teman-temannya tanpa Yuuki... Chayo!


**AN: NYAHAHAH. Setelah sekian lama nggak nge-fanfic akhirnya dapat ilham(?) juga buat nulis lagi. xD Mungkin agak childish juga penulisannya soalnya kebanyakan "kata Blah", "sahut Blah", dsb. Oiya, lagi-lagi Dialogue Story, 'kay? #ming  
Maaf kalo Si Chizuru terkesan di-bully terus gitu. xD Keep Review! (/)'w'(\")**

* * *

"Ne, Yuuki. Liburan musim panas ini aku ingin ke Osaka" ajak Yuuta, "…bagaimana?"

"Hm? Osaka?" sahut Yuuki sambil membaca majalah yang baru saja Ia beli, "Ada apa di sana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin majalah komik edisi terbaru."

_Woot!_ Mata Yuuki langsung beralih dari majalahnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja benda-benda sejarah."

"Hhh…" Yuuki kembali membaca majalahnya, "Kau takut pergi sendirian, huh?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin saudara kembarku liburan musim panas di rumah membaca majalah komik sambil makan es krim" jawab Yuuta.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak akan membaca majalah sambil makan es krim. Nanti majalahku bisa kotor. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mengajak Shun atau Si Mony—"

"Oi! Yukki! Yuutan! Kalian sedang apa?" tiba-tiba Chizuru menghampiri mereka dari kejauhan, "Lihat! Aku baru saja membeli semangka. Mau makan bersama di rumahku?" sambungnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih" ceplos Yuuki.

"HEE?! KENAPA?"

"Sepertinya kita masih ingin jalan-jalan lagi" Yuuki langsung sambil menarik baju Yuuta.

"Oi… kau kejam sekali, Yuuki" kata Yuuta. "Ah, benarkah?"

* * *

_Tring… tring._ Suara hape Yuuta tiba-tiba berbunyi. Yuuta segera membuka pesan masuknya. "Eh? Yuuki, Shun mengajak kita ke pantai besok".

"Hm? Pantai? Ada apa di sana?"

"….YUU-KI-DI-OT. Jawab saja kau mau ikut atau tidak" balas Yuuta.

"Heh… baiklah, baiklah aku ikut. Lagipula besok hari Minggu".

* * *

Keesokan harinya di rumah Shun, "Shuuun~" "Ah, Yuuki, Yuuta! Ayo kita susul Chizuru dan Kaname!" sahut Shun.

"Hm? Chizuru? Aku rasa dia tidak perlu dijemp—" "Oi! Semuanya, kalian sudah siap!?" lagi, tiba-tiba Chizuru datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau benar, Yuuki".

* * *

"Hhh… Sudah lama sekali rasanya kita tidak ke pantai. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana keadaan pantainya sekarang" kata Kaname.

"Benar! Ini semua ide Shun, iya kan!?". Shun hanya tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa tidak membawa semangka atau buah-buahan segar lainnya. Aku hanya membawa _bentou_…" sambungnya Chizuru.

"Eh? Semangka yang kemarin?" tanya Yuuki.

"Diam kau! Tentu saja tidak."

Sesampainya di pantai – _deg! _"Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa pantainya jadi … tidak terurus seperti ini?" kata Shun.

"Ne, Shun. Apa kita tidak salah jalan? Ini bukan tempat pembuangan sampah kan…?" kata Chizuru bengong.

_Bruk. _Barang bawaan Shun terlepas dari tangannya. "Aku tidak menyangka tempat ini jadi … begitu buruknya. _SFX: Sob. _Padahal terakhir kali kita ke sini saat masih SMP, tempat ini masih baik-baik saja dan ramai pengunjung. Sekarang bahkan hanya kita satu-satunya pengunjung yang datang…" kata Shun kecewa.

"Tch! Kita pergi saja dari sini. Mengecewakan sekali tempat ini." Sahut Kaname.

Yuuta memungut bawaan Shun yang jatuh ke pasir, "Kita ke tempat lain saja. Ayo".

"Yuuta…" gumam Yuuki pelan.

* * *

"Nyah~ Sepertinya kita hanya bisa pergi ke taman hari ini". "Baiklah, sepertinya itu bukan ide bodoh, Chizuru" sahut Kaname sambil melirik wajah Chizuru yang jengkel.

"Ano, ngomong-ngomong liburan musim panas ini kalian mau ke mana?" kata Yuuta membuka pembicaraan. "Aku dan Yuuki hendak—" _Pok! _"Ah, Yuuta! Cepat ikut aku. Penjual es krim di sana sudah mau pergi!" kata Yuuki sambil merangkul Yuuta dan menyeretnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Yuuki". "Ano sa, Yuuta … Liburan musim panas ini aku — _aku mau tanpa mereka_" bisik Yuuki. Aku mau pergi ke Osaka bersamamu" sambungnya. "Yuuki, kau…"

"Hee!? Ada apa dengan mereka? Mana ada penjual es krim, huh?".


End file.
